Talk:Former Contributors
Who's next? ZanyDragon (talk) 20:46, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Cinema Snob quitted. Only Guru Larry remains...for now. 05:02, April 13, 2018 (UTC)A fan. You know, I used to think Dan Rizzo a.k.a. That Aussie Guy deserved to get fired, but to be honest considering what's been happening with many many CA producers, I think he was the first thread. By that I mean this: Imagine an article of clothing; you see a loose thread causing trouble, so you cut it, thinking the rest of the clothing will remain intact. But then, as the years go by, you find another loose thread and another, and before you know it, what used to be a great piece of clothing is now a pile of rags slowly rotting with dust, dirt, and bugs on the floor. Channel Awesome back when it was called TGWTG used to be that clothing. It wasn't unusual for producers to quit when they feel they've grown beyond the site and out of that cloth, but then you got your loose threads. People who left for reasons that stir debate among their fans. Aussie was the first loose thread, some say it was due to money, others say it was due to him spreading rumors about Nostalgia Chick's alleged promiscuity. Yet despite what we think and what others say, we have yet to hear from Aussie on that matter because he's literally been cut from that site. Then you have Spoony, who also left causing the fans to debate again. Some say he got fired for an off color rape/bondage joke addressed at JesuOtaku. Others say he left for financial and location reasons. The latter of which Spoony insisted to be the case. Then you got Lupa and Phelous who left due to a screw over between the former and the higher-ups. And this was not too long after Lupa was accused of getting Spoony axed. See where I'm going with this? Each one of these producers, has had some form or other form of controversy prior to their leaving. Each one has either never been heard from again, or even if they have, have had not-so-nice things to say about CA. I'm not saying Doug and Rob are responsible, the farthest from it. The only thing they'd be guilty of is not speaking up when they had the chance, no more no less. But I think when the Higher-Ups of CA realized how much revenue and man-power they got, they cut off anyone that would dare speak against them, whether they were telling the truth or not. Whether or not these producers are right or wrong, isn't important, but what is is that they became the very loose threads that once cut made Channel Awesome get closer from being clothes to rags. And the more threads that have to be cut, the more exposed the intentions of the Higher Ups are. That's why I think Riz no longer deserves to look like the bad guy. Also, LordKaT said his piece about Riz on the Kiwi Farms forum circa August 22nd 2016: "As far as the Rizzo thing is concerned, I only know a little bit of information and most of it is second hand, since I wasn't actually at TGWTG for the first year. The story I know goes as follows: For whatever reason, Riz and Lindsay hated each other. Even prior to the 1 year, they never got along. At the 1 year anniversary special, Lindsay hated that Riz was put in charge of certain things related to production (where he actually went to school to learn that shit). Either because she hated him or it legit happened (and I think the former is more likely, we'll see why in a second), Lindsay decided she needed to tell everyone about how creepy Rizzo was, eventually leading to him being kicked off the site. I don't really know the whole story because, again, I wasn't there. Here's the thing though: I believe it. This is how that site works, it's how they "manage" their talent: someone upsets someone else, but that someone else happens to be Lindsay, Spoony, Rob, Doug, or Michael. Soon after that, rumors start circulating internally that X did a bad thing, and that X is a bad person (see also The Amazing Atheist). Eventually the rumor leaks to the fans, and the person is kicked off the site (or are disassociated with it). If you want to see someone that was unfairly put through that bullshit, look up Coldguy. I've worked with him extensively on other projects and he's been a reliable, if quirky, friend. Why was he put through the fucking ringer? I really couldn't tell you - I do know he fought with Rob and Doug over how to actually produce something that wouldn't look like cheap shit. More importantly, when I first joined the site, everyone was super busy telling me how weird Coldguy is, and how I should stay away from him. As a footnote to CA history: I was told that Rizzo was "jealous" that I "stole" his idea for Until We Win, and that we should make fun of him because of it. Years later, I would talk to the guy and he told me that the only thing he ever said about UWW was that he wish he made it. Also the last time I even remotely heard about him, Rizzo was working for a production studio in Australia. Coldguy also works full time at a tech support center and is working closer with MAGFest every year. Even more "disgraced" TGWTG contributors turning out to be hard-working, decent human beings. Amazing that." FlapjackStantz (talk) 23:13, December 4, 2019 (UTC)